Heureux évenement à la Varia
by Ishtar Nana
Summary: Squalo apprend qu'il attend un heureux évenement.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Heureux évenement à la Varia

**Pairing :** Xanxus x Squalo, et peut-être d'autres en fond

**Rating :** Pour l'instant je dirais entre K+ et T

**Diclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

**Avertissement :** Cette fiction est un **M-preg** !

Bonjour bonjour ^^ comme je suis de très très bonne humeur en ce moment j'ai commencé cette fic ! étant en vacances depuis le...10 juin j'en ai profité pour lire pas mal de fanfic et en lisant un M-preg sasu/naru et bah je me suis dit que ça serai marrant d'en faire un dans le monde de Reborn héhéhé ! Au départ je voulais en faire une OS mais finalement je me suis dit que j'allais couper en plusieurs parties. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchis aux nombre définitif de chapitre (j'ai pas encore fini la fic).

Vu le contexte de la fic, les personnages seront quelque peu OOC.

Sur ce bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>- VOIIII…Aïe !<p>

Encore une fois, Squalo avait glissé sur l'une des bouteilles jonchant le sol de la chambre de son amant, réveillant ainsi son cher et tendre qui dormait suite à une nuit pour le moins agitée.

L'épéiste essaya de se relever tant bien que mal, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait dans le bas du dos ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il devait faire vite ou alors le plancher allait prendre.

- Tu fais trop de bruit déchet, lui dis Xanxus en se frottant les yeux.

- A force, le chef de la Varia avait l'habitude d'être réveillé plus ou moins bruyamment par son second.

- VOIIIII Xanxus connard ! T'as qu'à pas lai…

Un haut le cœur obligea l'argenté à se saisir d'une poubelle à papier qui trainait miraculeusement dans le coin. Surpris, le brun regarda son amant se vider de ses tripes dans la dite poubelle. Il n'avait jamais vu Squalo malade. Blessé oui, mais malade jamais.

- Eh déchet, t'as fini de vomir dans la poubelle. Je vais avoir envie de faire de même.

Squalo releva la tête de la poubelle et lança un regard meurtrier au chef de la Varia. Comment pouvait-il être aussi indifférent alors qu'il venait de rendre tout ce qu'il avait mangé ?

- VOIIII BOSS DE MERDE ! JE GERBE ET TOI TU eurgh…

Une nouvelle fois il fut coupé par un vomissement. Toujours assis dans le lit, Xanxus le regardait de plus en plus étonné. Finalement, il se leva et s'approcha de l'épéiste agenouillé au sol, doucement il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Voi je vais prendre deux semaines de congé, dit l'argenté avant de sortir de la chambre pour regagner la sienne.

Squalo passa ses deux semaines de congé au lit à rendre visite tous les matins aux toilettes ou à la bassine orange (qui ne quitta plus sa chambre) c'est selon. Il reçut de temps en temps la visite de Xanxus, qui même s'il ne le montrait pas, il s'inquiétait pour son amant.

Après ses congés, l'épéiste reprit le travail, à savoir la paperasse. Sa journée s'était résumée à vomir au réveil, faire la paperasse qui en deux semaines s'amoncelait sur son bureau, réfréner sa nausée permanente, gérer un Xanxus visiblement aussi soul (son état presque permanent) qu'en rut, et éreinté par sa journée, parce que son brun il est mignon mais très fatigant, se coucher.

Le lendemain, après sa visite quotidienne aux toilettes, il vit que son boss adoré lui réservait une petite surprise. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain après une bonne douche, il vit son amant assis sur le lit, un médecin debout à côté de lui.

- J'en ai marre de te voir vomir tous les matins déchet, alors tu vas t'allonger sur ce lit et te laisser ausculter par ce médecin. Compris déchet !

- Voi j'ai pas envie ! je ne suis pas malade !

- Et vomir tous les matins et avoir tout le temps la nausée tu appelles ça comment déchet ?

-… Fait chier.

Le regard carmin du détenteur de la flamme de la colère, l'incita à s'allonger sur le lit après avoir retiré sa chemise. Le médecin put ainsi ausculter tranquillement son patient. Au bout d'un moment, son visage commença à se décomposer, en voyant cela, les deux amants commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

- Vous allez devoir venir avec moi à l'hôpital monsieur, car ici je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire pour tirer une conclusion.

Les deux tueurs, enfin surtout le brun, s'arrangèrent avec le médecin pour aller immédiatement à l'hôpital.

A l'hôpital Squalo eut droit à des prises de sang, et tout le tralala. Après un quart d'heure, le médecin sortit un appareil pour le moins étrange aux yeux des deux mafieux (Xanxus a lourdement insisté pour venir). Avant de faire quoique ce soit avec sa machine le médecin vérifia une dernière chose.

- Monsieur, vous m'avez bien dit avoir depuis deux semaines de fortes nausées ainsi que des vomissements ?

- Voi oui, répondit l'argenté.

- Mais dites-moi, sentez-vous mieux les odeurs ?

- Le bureau sent plus l'alcool que d'habitude.

- Etes-vous plus irritable ?

- Pas plus que d'habitude déchet, répondit Xanxus à la place de son amant.

Le médecin se reconcentra sur son appareil, positionna un écran à côté de la table d'auscultation où était assis Squalo.

- Enlevez votre chemise et allongez-vous s'il vous plaît.

L'épéiste s'exécuta docilement, craignant son amant s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'on lui demandait. Il vit le médecin lui mettre un truc un peu pâteux et froid sur le ventre (du gel quoi), puis utiliser une espèce d'appareil avec lequel il étalait le gel sur son ventre. Après avoir bien regardé son écran, le médecin le tourna vers les deux amants et déclara :

- J'ai du mal à le croire, mais vous êtes enceint de deux mois.

- VOIIIII QUOI MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, JE SUIS UN HOMME ! hurla Squalo en se redressant.

- Explique vite le pourquoi du comment déchet, ordonna le chef de la Varia au pauvre médecin qui louchait sur les pistolets pointés sur lui.

- Jenesaispascommentc', dit rapidement le médecin.

- Il y a intérêt déchet.

Durant l'échange Squalo n'avait rien dit, il était en état de choc et fixait l'écran sur lequel il y voyait un bébé (pour l'instant c'est toujours un fœtus, mais bon lui ne fait pas trop la différence), son bébé, leur bébé à Xanxus et à lui. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par son amant qui en s'énervant avait envoyé s'écraser une table contre le mur. Le brun prit son amant dans les bras (oui oui il le porte en mode princesse), et ils quittèrent ensemble l'hôpital, Squalo toujours dans les bras de son boss.

Le trajet jusqu'au manoir se fit en silence, aucun d'eux n'osaient prononcer le moindre mot, enfin surtout l'épéiste car la bouche de Xanxus était prise par le goulot d'une bouteille d'alcool qui trainait dans le voiture. Le trajet qui était plutôt court parut très très long à l'argenté.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au manoir, Squalo voulut s'éclipser dans sa chambre pour le restant de ses jours, tant il était gêné d'être enceint, mais son amant en décida autrement, il le reprit dans ses bras (toujours façon princesse parce que mettre son amant sur l'épaule alors qu'il est enceint ce n'est pas une bonne idée pour lui). C'est sous les yeux de tous les membres de la Varia, que le détenteur de la flamme de la colère traversa le manoir jusqu'à ses quartiers avec un requin dans les bras.

Le brun posa son amant sur le canapé de sa chambre, il voulait avoir une petite discussion avec son second.

- Déchet, tu es un homme alors comment se fait-il que tu sois enceint ?

- Voi je ne sais même pas moi-même.

Xanxus fixa Squalo un moment avant de lâcher.

- Qui est le père déchet ?

- VOIIII c'est toi abruti ! De qui veut-tu qu'il soit ?

Le brun s'affala dans son fauteuil et prit une bouteille de bourbon qu'il entreprit de vider. Il devait récapituler. Il sortait avec Squalo qui est un homme, jusque-là tout allait bien, et ce même homme était enceint…de lui… tout en étant un homme. Etrange comme situation. Non pas que l'idée d'avoir un enfant le dérangeait, mais en avoir un avec un homme était pour le moins…particulier. Et puis la Varia n'était pas un environnement très sain pour un enfant, et pas que la Varia, mais la mafia en général. Xanxus ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou être déçut.

Quant à lui Squalo ne digérait toujours pas le fait d'être enceint. Techniquement, et en insistant bien sur le techniquement, c'était impossible (plus si impossible que ça d'ailleurs) qu'un homme porte un enfant en son sein, il n'avait pas les attributs pour. Alors comment était-ce possible ?

L'épéiste se le va et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de son amant. Il se tint devant le miroir et souleva sa chemise. Il voulait savoir si son ventre avait grossit. Il put constater que sa grossesse n'étant pas avancée, l'arrondit de son ventre était à peine visible.

Lorsqu'il eut but sa bouteille d'alcool, Xanxus rejoignit l'argenté dans la salle de bain. L'argenté ne l'entendit ni le vit entrer tant il était concentré sur son ventre. Le chef de la Varia colla son torse au dos de son second et l'encercla de ses bars. L'emprisonnant dans une étreinte que Squalo jugeait aussi réconfortante que sécurisante. Il sentit une main hésitante se poser sur son ventre. Le brun enfouit sa tête dans son cou, s'enivrant du parfum corporel de son amant.

- Alors comme ça on va avoir un enfant déchet, glissa-t-il à l'oreille du requin.

Le déchet en question prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

- Il faudra arrêter de m'appeler déchet si on a un enfant.

- Toi tu n'es pas comme les autres déchets, tu es MON déchet, mon déchet rien qu'à moi.

L'argenté sourit à cette marque de possessivité de son cher et tendre. Xanxus avait toujours été comme ça, si jamais quelqu'un s'approchait un peu trop près de son épéiste son espérance de vie se réduisait considérablement. De même qu'il n'aimait pas le voir partir en mission sans lui. Squalo aussi était possessif, mais beaucoup moins que le brun.

Comment-était-ce possible qu'il le prenne aussi bien ? A bien y réfléchir c'était normal que Xanxus le prenne bien, il était totalement soul. Mais lorsqu'il dessoulera (à savoir le lendemain au réveille) la nouvelle ne sera pas prise aussi bien. En attendant, Squalo avait un boss ivre sur le dos qu'il devait impérativement mettre au lit, sinon ce même boss serai capable de passer le reste de la journée et de la nuit (quand Xanxus dort, il ne fait pas les choses à moitié surtout s'il a bu avant)dans la salle de bain où quelques bouteilles devaient surement trainer. Histoire de rallonger l'espérance de vie des dites bouteilles, l'épéiste ramena tant bien que mal son amant dans la chambre et le mit au lit. Il dut éviter les mains baladeuses d'un boss en manque (ça fait deux semaines quand même), mais bon il avait l'habitude à force. Lorsque ce fut fait, il entreprit de quitter la chambre, mais une main le retint.

- Déchet, tu dors avec moi ?

En voyant le regard suppliant du boss Squalo n'eut pas le cœur à refuser. Il se glissa dans les draps aux côtés de son amant. Ce dernier se colla au corps de l'épéiste passant ses bras autour de son corps, et s'endormit…comme une masse. Les bras de Morphée ne tardèrent pas à se refermer sur l'argenté.

Le lendemain, Xanxus se réveilla avec une magnifique gueule de bois. Pourquoi s'était-il souler déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai, son amant était enceint. D'ailleurs en parlant d'amant pourquoi dormait-il contre lui ? Ah oui c'est lui qui le lui avait demandé.

Le brun prit sa tête entre ses mains, putain il allait avoir un gosse. Un gosse. Avec un homme. C'était pas possible, il avait rêvé.

Il souleva la couette et fit glisser son regard vers le ventre du requin. Tien, il n'était plus aussi plat qu'avant, pas de grand-chose, mais plus tout plat. Et merde, il n'avait pas rêvé. Le brun chercha une bouteille d'alcool du regard histoire de se mettre bien dès le matin. Par chance, il y en avait à côté du lit. Il commençait à déboucher une bouteille de son doux breuvage qu'une main se posa sur son bras.

- Voi… je … reste sobre le…le temps qu'on…qu'on parle…de…de, la voix de l'épéiste se brisa.

- De « ça » déchet. Oui effectivement.

- Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé et…

- C'est parce qu'on a fait l'amour déchet.

- Voi oui je sais, mais nous somme des hommes.

- J'ai eu le temps de le constater déchet, s'impatientait Xanxus

- Et je…comment dire…

Squalo bafouillait, il ne savait pas comment s'exprimer sur un sujet aussi délicat. Il n'avait pas peur de tuer des gens, mais avait peur d'aborder un sujet sérieux (très même) avec son amant. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner contenance avant d'attaquer un long monologue en espérant que son brun ne l'interrompe pas.

- Je sais que c'est étonnant comme situation, j'ai du mal à y croire, mais c'est en même temps quelque chose de…on va dire de…d'exceptionnel. Un part de moi est choquée, dégoutée, bouleversée et tous ce que tu veux, mais, une autre partie moins importante est contente, et est déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout et à assumer que tu le veuille ou nous. Je ne sais pas laquelle choisir. Si je choisis la première je pense que je l'aurais sur la conscience, je peux tuer quelqu'un comme ça avec qui je n'ai pas vraiment de lien, mais « ça », je ne peux pas, c'est une part de moi tout comme c'est une part de toi. Et si je choisis l'autre, j'aurai une famille autre que la mafia, une famille à moi, et cette famille, je me répète si tu n'en veux pas, et bien ça se fera sans toi, même si ça m'oblige à quitter la Varia. Et comme on est deux dans cette histoire, tout le choix ne revient pas qu'à moi.

Squalo avait déballé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur presque d'une seule traite. Il fut reconnaissant à Xanxus de l'avoir écouter sans rien dire et sans avoir débouché la bouteille qu'il avait entre les mains, un exploit.

- Ecoute déchet, ce gosse c'est toi qui va le porter alors je pense que c'est plutôt à toi de prendre cette décision. Mais sache quand même que ça te tiendra éloigné des missions pendant un bon moment. Je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas le courage de tuer cette part de toi, mais réfléchis bien. Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision à ta place déchet. Comme toi j'ai du mal à y croire, mais c'est bien vrai, et je suis d'accord avec toi pour le coup, on est deux dans l'histoire, ce gosse ne s'est pas fait tout seul. Ce que je te conseille c'est de bien y réfléchir, et une fois fait, venir me dire ce que tu auras décidé.

L'argenté fut soulagé de voir que le tireur ne le prenne pas mal. Certes il allait devoir cogiter sec et peser le pour et le contre de sa décision, mais ça en valait la peine. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et l'embrassa passionnément. Le brun lui rendit son étreinte. Il laissa les mains baladeuses de Xanxus parcourir son corps avec douceur, jusqu'à ce qu'une violente nausée l'oblige à se précipiter dans la salle de bain. En entendant les bruits de régurgitation, le chef de la Varia se dit que ça n'était pas demain la veille qu'il allait pouvoir profiter d'un moment intime avec son requin favori.

L'épéiste put réfléchir tranquillement à sa situation durant les quelques jours qui suivirent, profitant de l'absence du reste de la Varia (ils ont tous été envoyés en mission, loin, très loin). Après ces quelques jours de très intense réflexion, il retrouva Xanxus dans son bureau afin de lui faire part de sa décision. Il le retrouva vautré dans son fauteuil en train de faire le tri du courrier, à savoir jeter ou faire une pile destinée aux bons soins de son second. Le chef de la Varia entendit l'argenté enter et se tourna vers lui.

- Alors déchet, tu as pris ta décision ?

- Voi, oui et…le squale rougit. Je veux le garder.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Par contre je ne sias pas quand j'aurai fini le prochain chapitre, je préfère prévenir que le rythme de parution sera irrégulier !<p>

à plouch les gens :D

bizz'

Reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Heureux évènement à la Varia 

**Disclaimer :** Xanxus x Squalo

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Voici le second chapitre de la fic. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrir, à chaque fois je repoussais l'écriture ! Si si j'vous jure, j'ai même poussé un caddie avec la wii (j'ai joué aux lapin cretin) pour ne pas m'y mettre. J'avais la flemme de réfléchir à la suite, même si j'avais envi de faire connaitre cette suite.

Et les personnages sont un peu OOC, surtout Xanxus.

* * *

><p>- Alors déchet, tu as pris ta décision ?<p>

- Voi, oui et…le squale rougit. Je veux le garder.

- Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le bureau. L'épéiste redoutant la réaction de son vis-à-vis.

- D'accord déchet, tu sais ce que ça implique ?

- VOIIIII bien sûr que oui !

Soudain, un bruit à provenance indéterminée se fit entendre depuis le hall du manoir. Les amants se précipitèrent vers la source de ce bruit.

- Ma ma, Squa-chan, boss-chan nous sommes rentrés !

- Ushishi vient Fran, ma chambre m'a manqué.

- Bel-sempai nous venons à peine d'arriver.

- Bossu, mission accomplit.

Le bruit signifiait simplement que le reste de la Varia venait de rentrer de mission. Squalo se dit que sa tranquillité était terminée, retour au bruit et à l'agitation. Xanxus apparut en haut des escaliers. Il jeta un regard méprisant à ses hommes.

- Déchets, je veux vous voir dans le salon dans cinq minutes, ordonna-t-il.

Chacun se regarda le boss avec surprise. Si le chef de la Varia les réunissait tous, chose rare, c'est que ça devait-être important. Depuis qu'il était à la tête de la Varia il avait dû faire cela…deux ou trois fois, pas plus.

- VOIII Xanxus, c'est quoi le plan ? qu'est-ce-que tu as à annoncer ?

Le brun se retourna pour faire face à son amant.

- Ta grossesse déchet, si tu veux vraiment le garder, ils devront le savoir.

- VOIII ne décide pas à la place des autres !

Au bout de cinq minutes, le couple d'assassins fit son entrée dans le salon. Tous les regards se dirigèrent en direction des deux hommes. Instinctivement, chacun pressentait que ça avait un rapport avec la relation qu'ils entretenaient depuis plus de dix ans maintenant. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches de la vérité. Un silence de mort planait sur l'assemblée, silence que le détenteur de la flamme de la colère brisa le premier.

- Déchets, d'ici quelques mois un bébé vivra au manoir…

- Ushishi on recrute de plus en plus jeune à la Varia !

- VOIII ta gueule Bel !

- Ma ma, Squa-chan, Bel-chan laissez boss-chan finir.

Xanxus prit un verre d'alcool pour se calmer, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'énerver et tout casser. Il devait se ressaisir car il ne devait pas blesser l'argenté.

- Je disais déchets, que notre enfant au déchet et à moi, commença-t-il en désignant l'épéiste, allait vivre ici.

- Ma ma, vous avez adopté sans me le dire ! s'exclama Lussuria.

- Non déchet, Squalo est enceint.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe, les regards de la Varia alternant entre Xanxus qui sirotait tranquillement son bourbon et, Squalo qui rouge de honte regardait ailleurs pour ne pas faire face aux autres. Les réactions furent diverses et variées.

- Ma ma ! je vais être grand-mère, s'écria Lussuria en se jetant sur le pauvre requin.

- Ushishishi ! En fait le sushi est une femme !

- VOIIII ! ta gueule Bel, je suis un homme !

- Ushishishi ! Le prince veut voir ton ventre.

- Ma ma ! Moi aussi je veux voir, dit le punk toujours pendu au cou de l'épéiste qui essayait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de lui.

L'argenté fut pris d'assaut par Lussuria et Belphégor, il ne put être protégé pas son amant qui avait quitté la pièce en emportant une bouteille de son doux nectar avec lui. Les deux assaillants réussirent à faire tomber Squalo, qui se débattait pour que personne ne touche à sa chemise. Fran se contentait de regarder l'air indifférent. Finalement défaite de l'épéiste, ses assaillants soulevèrent le tissu cachant le ventre du squale. Ça donna une idée à Bel qui entraina Fran à sa suite.

- Ushishi, viens Fran on va aller faire un enfant dans ma chambre !

- Bel-senpai, nous sommes des hommes.

- Ushishishi, dis ça au poisson !

Le boxeur, quant à lui s'extasiait devant le ventre de l'épéiste, qui pourtant était à peine visible. Résultat, il monopolisa le pauvre Squalo tout le reste de la journée, lui parlant de comment préparer l'arrivée du bébé, quoi faire pendant sa grossesse… A croire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il s'auto désigna même médecin personnel de l'argenté qui n'eut pas son mot à dire. Au diner, comme Lussuria était le « chef popote » officiel de la Varia (les autres ont soit la flemme de cuisiner, soit ils ne savent pas faire) il élabora tout un menu pour que l'épéiste mange de manière équilibré. A croire que c'était son enfant et non pas celui de Squalo.

L'argenté rejoignit la chambre de son amant après avoir pris une bonne douche et s'être relaxé un peu. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'énerver contre le boxeur qui en faisait beaucoup trop. Il ne trouva pas Xanxus dans sa chambre. Il se dit qu'il le rejoindra plus tard. Squalo se déshabilla, ne gardant que son boxer et entra dans les draps. Il posa la tête sur l'oreiller du boss, s'enivrant de son odeur et s'endormit instantanément.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Xanxus daigna pointer le bout de son nez dans sa chambre. Il se déplaça dans l'obscurité. Les rideaux n'étant pas totalement fermé laissaient filtrer un peu de lumière, les rayons de lune permettant au brun de distinguer une forme allongé au milieu du grand lit. Il s'approcha du lit et vit que Squalo était profondément endormit au milieu du lit, la tête sur son oreiller. C'était plutôt inhabituel, car ils ne dormaient ensemble que lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour. En temps normal ils faisaient chambre à part. Mais puisque l'épéiste était là, autant en profiter, ça faisait deux semaines qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, mis à part quelques baisers.

Le tireur découvrit le corps de l'épéiste toujours perdu dans les limbes du sommeil, et entreprit de le réveiller en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il savait pertinemment que son amant aimait cela et qu'il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

Dans son sommeil, Squalo sentait quelque chose lui chatouillant le cou. Lorsque les chatouilles se transformèrent en uns morsure à l'oreille, il se réveilla et tomba sur son boss à moitié couché sur lui, le visage enfouit dans son cou, ses mains se baladant sans retenue sur le corps du requin. Ce dernier se laissa faire. Il avait senti l'haleine alcoolisée de son amant et savait que toute résistance était inutile.

Les caresses de plus en plus insistantes le firent pousser un long gémissement, faisant sourire le brun, qui titillait les mamelons durcit de l'épéiste sous lui, les mordillant.

Le chef de la Varia se débarrassa des couches de vêtements qu'il jugeait superflue, et fit de même pour son amant. Ils étaient tous deux nu, leur corps enlacés, éclairés par la clarté de la lune, contrastant avec les draps sombres.

A présent, les deux hommes ne désiraient qu'une seule chose : se repaitre du corps de l'autre.

Ils échangèrent des baisers passionnés, langoureux, laissant leurs mains explorer chaque parcelle de peau offertes.

Xanxus humidifia trois doigts, et se fraya un chemin vers l'intimité de Squalo. Il y enfonça un premier doigt, faisant gémir l'argenté, puis un deuxième, et enfin un troisième. Il leur imprima un mouvement de va et viens, cherchant un point particulièrement sensible. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé lorsque le corps sous lui se cambra d'un cou. Lorsqu'il ré-appuya dessus, l'argenté ne put contenir un cri.

- Aaaaah… Xanxus…continue…c'est…si bon.

- Je sais que t'aimes ça déchet.

L'épéiste voulait que son amant le prenne, qu'il le fasse jouir, qu'il lui fasse crier son plaisir quitte à réveiller tout le manoir. Malheureusement pour lui, le brun ne semblait pas vouloir se dépêcher d'accéder à ses désirs. Il décida d'utiliser une technique qu'il jugeait infaillible.

- Aaaaah…Xanxus-sama…prenez-moi !

Le tireur réagit immédiatement à l'appellation qui avait le don de l'exciter. Alors comme ça le déchet en voulait plus… Il retira ses doigts de l'antre de son amant et les remplaça par quelque chose de nettement plus gros. Il recommença ses mouvement de va et viens, butant allègrement sur la prostate de son amant. La pièce se remplit de leurs cris, de leurs gémissements, de leurs soupires.

Soudain, Squalo retourna son amant sur le dos, le chevaucha et s'empala à nouveau sur son sexe gorgé de plaisir et reprit ses mouvements, accélérant de plus en plus la cadence. Xanxus avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, le guidant dans ses gestes. Il observait le visage de l'argenté, sa tête était reversée en arrière, il avait les lèvres entrouvertes, laissant échapper tantôt des cris, tantôt des gémissements, les joues rougies, et les paupières mi-closes. Le tout formant un ensemble luxurieux et totalement impudique auquel le brun avait du mal à résister.

L'argenté, sentant la jouissance arriver ralentit le rythme en s'empalant plus profondément sur le membre du boss. Ils jouirent en même temps, poussant un long râle de plaisir. Squalo se libéra sur son ventre, et, Xanxus se rependit en son amant.

Ce dernier s'écroula à côté du brun, épuisé par l'effort fournit. Ils reprirent leur respiration en silence.

Le requin se blottit contre son boss, se sentant happé par le sommeil. Les bras de du détenteur de la flamme de la colère se refermèrent autour de lui, dans une étreinte aussi chaleureuse que sécurisante.

L'argenté posa sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon. Il était heureux d'être le seul à connaitre cette facette de la personnalité du chef de la Varia. Il espérait secrètement qu'il serait affectueux avec leur enfant comme il l'était avec lui dans leurs moments d'intimité. Même s'il venait de prendre la décision de garder cet enfant, l'épéiste ressentait déjà pour lui un amour sans bornes. De même pour Xanxus qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, même s'il ne le lui montrait pas. Quoique cet enfant n'était-il pas une preuve, bien qu'involontaire et totalement surréaliste, de cet amour ? Sur ses dernières pensées, Morphée vint l'emporter avec elle, dans un sommeil profond.

Le brun regardait son amant s'assoupir sur lui avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Il se demanda quelle tête pourrait avoir leur enfant. Il soupira, cette future paternité le ramollissait. Mais même s'il ne le disait, ni le montrait, il vouait un amour sans borne à l'épéiste et au petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre. Petit à petit, il sombra lui aussi dans les limbes du sommeil.

Squalo en était maintenant à six mois de grossesse, lors d'un rendez-vous avec son médecin (celui qu'on a déjà vu) il fut heureux d'apprendre, entre les cris de joie de Lussuria et les menaces de son amant à l'encontre du pauvre médecin, qu'il allait avoir une fille. Mais présentement, Xanxus et lui était face à un dilemme : comment décorer la chambre de leur future enfant et surtout quelles couleurs choisir ? Xanxus voulait des teintes chaudes et lui au contraire des teintes froides. Finalement après ils durent se résoudre à trouver un compromis et choisirent de faire la chambre en rouge et blanc. Ensuite ce fut au tour du choix du prénom, qui se soldat par un match nul, mais la dispute fut mémorable pour les autres membres de la Varia. Heureusement, il n'y eut aucun blessé, seul les meubles subirent « quelques dommages ».

La grossesse de l'épéiste fut bénéfique pour tout le monde, dans le sens où le manoir était bien plus silencieux, sauf la nuit où les cris du requin se faisaient entendre dans une bonne partie du manoir. L'argenté ne hurlait plus autant, et le brun ne s'énervait plus aussi facilement. D'ailleurs ils étaient devenus inséparables, si on voulait trouver l'un, il fallait trouver l'autre.

Un beau matin, un domestique vint prévenir Lussuria que des invités attendaient l'autorisation pour qu'on leur ouvre le portail. Le boxeur se souvint d'un détail pour le moins important : c'était aujourd'hui que les Vongola venaient leur rendre visite et c'était prévu depuis des mois. Bien évidement tout le monde avait oublié, les post-it n'appartenant bien évidement pas à la faune et la flore du manoir. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Ah quelqu'un avait dû s'en occuper. Depuis peu Bel s'était mis en tête de faire l'amour avec l'illusionniste dans presque toutes les pièces du manoir, et apparemment ils avaient probablement dû tester le hall, d'où le fait qu'ils aient ouvert aux Vongola. Toujours est-il que le punk les rejoignit afin de les saluer. Tous les gardiens Vongola étaient présents, et même plus. Tsuna était venu avec Basil son petit ami, Gokudera et Yamamoto se tenaient la main en se lançant des regards…amoureux, Hibari avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Mukuro comme pour signaler qu'il lui appartenait. Seuls Ryohei, Lambo, I-pin et Reborn étaient venus en célibataires.

Les varias présents ne savaient absolument pas où étaient passés leur chef ainsi que son second, une chose est sûre, ils étaient ensembles, mais où ?

Comme il faisait particulièrement beau en ce mois d'Avril, Lussuria proposa de s'installer dans le jardin, et plus précisément sur la terrasse en attendant qu'il mette la main sur son boss. En arrivant sur la terrasse, Lussuria put constater que finalement, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller chercher le boss, il était justement là avec Squalo.

On put entendre les mâchoires des visiteurs se fracasser sur le sol devant le spectacle auquel ils assistaient. En effet, ils virent Xanxus et Squalo habillés normalement (donc sans les uniformes de la Varia), enlacés sur une espèce de lit de jardin (vous voyez les espèces de lits de plage qu'on voit parfois dans les séries ? En gros dans les séries, ils sont alignés face à la mer ou devant une grande piscine, ils sont tout blanc avec une sorte de baldaquin, et dessus il y a des coussins et souvent une nana en maillot de bain qui passe sa journée dessus à lire des magazines people et à boire des cocktails. Bon si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle c'est pas grave !). Quoiqu'à bien y regarder, ils n'étaient pas vraiment enlacés. L'argenté était assis le dos appuyé sur des coussins, il passait une main dans les cheveux du brun qui était allongé la tête sur ventre de son amant. Le dit ventre qui était trop rond pour être dû à une prise de poids.

Les deux amants prirent conscience de la présence des Vongola et de leurs regards plus qu'étonnés. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous assis, et devant eux les deux amants expliquaient que l'épéiste était bien un homme et qu'il était bien enceint. Les joues du dit épéiste avait depuis un moment déjà prit une jolie couleur pivoine. Après les explications pour le moins laborieuse, le silence se fit dans l'assemblée. Tsuna fut le premier à briser ce silence.

- Eh bien, on avait une mission à vous confier à Squalo et toi, mais vu la…situation on se débrouillera autrement.

- En effet déchet pour le moment ça n'est pas possible d'effectuer une mission.

- Oya oya ! Comment se fait-il qu'un homme soit enceint ?

Le tireur et l'épéiste se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Tient c'est vrai ça, ils n'avaient pas vraiment cherché à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

- Ushishi, ils n'en savent rien, répondit Bel à leur place. Mais moi je suis sûr que Squalo est une femme !

- VOIIII Bel ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je suis un homme, hurla le second.

- Ma ma Squa-chan ne t'énerve pas après la bêtise de Bel-chan.

- Ushishishi viens Fran je m'ennuie, commença le prince en tirant son kouhai par le bras. Allons dans ma chambre, je sais comment me divertir.

- Mais Bel-senpai, tout le monde est là, protesta faiblement la grenouille.

Le peu de patience de Xanxus le quitta. Il se leva de son fauteuil, prit l'un de ses pistolets et tira dans une lampe.

- BANDE DE DECHETS DEGAGEZ D'ICI !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire la terrasse se retrouva vide, ou presque seul l'argenté était resté. Les Vongola étaient repartit illico, n'ayant pas envie de subir la colère du brun qu'ils avaient interrompu en pleine séance de câlins avec son amant lors de leur arrivée. Ils en profitèrent…pour la reprendre, se réinstallant dans le « lit de jardin ».

Quelques semaine après ces évènements, l'argenté était confortablement installé son la couette, un livre dans une main l'autre caressant son ventre qui avait pris du volume en quelques semaines. A côté de lui, son brun dormait encore. Il voulut se lever afin d'aller prendre un bon bain, lorsqu'une douleur dans le bas ventre se fit ressentir, l'empêchant de se relever. La douleur s'estompa, il n'en tint pas rigueur et réessaya de se lever pour atteindre la salle de bain. Mais il nouvelle douleur, semblable à une crampe l'en empêcha. Ça faisait tellement mal qu'il en gémit, les larmes aux yeux, réveillant son amant par la même occasion.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Xanxus en se frottant les yeux.

- J'ai…mal. Appelle Luss...

Le tireur ne se fit pas prier, il s'habilla rapidement et partit immédiatement chercher le boxeur. Lorsqu'il revint, l'épéiste se tordait de douleur. Le punk mit une seconde à comprendre.

- Ma ma boss-chan ! Il faut amener Squa-chan à l'hôpital, le bébé arrive !

- Répète déchet, demanda un Xanxus toujours un peu dans les vapes.

- Ma ma il est en train d'accouché !

Le brun se précipita hors de la chambre avec son amant dans les bras tandis que Lussuria était partit en courant chercher une voiture. Ils installèrent l'épéiste qui souffrait le martyre. Ils arrivèrent en trombe à l'hôpital. Le boss de la Varia agressa une dame de l'accueil avec ses pistolets pour qu'elle se dépêche de prévenir le médecin de son cher et tendre. Sous la menace ce fut fait très rapidement, et on emmena Squalo dans une salle d'opération.

Xanxus qui n'avait pas été autorisé à être auprès de l'argenté durant la césarienne, il avait failli « tout faire péter et tuer tous ces déchets » selon ses propre mots, mais Lussuria très prévoyant lui avait confisqué ses armes. Le boxeur eut donc le loisir d'observer son boss faire les cent pas, se retenant de tout casser pour faire passer sa colère et son inquiétude.

Au bout d'une longue même très longue attente pour le brun, on l'autorisa enfin à rejoindre son amant. Il le trouva endormis, des infirmières s'affairant autour de lui. L'une d'elle approcha, elle tenait dans ses bras quelque chose emmitoufler dans une couverture rose pâle.

- Félicitation, c'est une magnifique petite fille !

Elle la tendit au tireur et lui expliqua comment bien la tenir dans ses bras. Une fois fait, le brun regarda longuement le petit bout de chou qu'il tenait contre lui. Comment ne pas en être fou ? Il avait du mal à retenir un amour débordant pour le petit être qu'il avait dans les bras. Il était maintenant père d'une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris.

Lorsque Squalo se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut son amant donnant le biberon à une petite chose emmitouflée dans un pyjama rouge. Il essaya de s'assoir, mais une douleur lancinante l'obligea à rester allongé. Le brun se redit compte qu'il était réveillé. Il lui sourit tendrement, la petite toujours dans ses bras.

- Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ?

- Oui

L'épéiste eut un sourire fatigué. Xanxus lui mit leur fille dans les bras et s'assit au bord du lit. L'argenté était plongé dans la contemplation de sa fille. Comment avait-il fait pour donner la vie à une telle merveille ? Il passa un doigt hésitant sur la joue du nourrisson, sa joue était toute douce. Il fut surpris du contacte.

- Eh, on l'appelle comment ? demanda Xanxus.

- On hésitait entre Dafne et Naia

- Naia, c'est plus doux à l'oreille.

- Je trouve aussi.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser…qui fut interrompu par l'arrivée des autres membres de la Varia.

- Ma ma ! je veux voir ma petite fille.

Le boxeur essaya l'extirpée des bras de son père, mais le regard que lui lança son boss l'en dissuada. Il se contenta de l'admirée dans les bras de ses parents, en poussant des petits cris de joie.

- Ushishishi ! C'est sûr que le poisson n'est pas une femme ?

- VOIIII Bel ta gueule !

- Elle s'appelle comment ? demanda Fran.

- Naia.

- Ma ma c'est trop mignon !

- C'est bon vous l'avez vu maintenant vous dégagez, déchets ! ordonna le chef du groupe d'assassins à ses subordonnés.

Il voulait profiter de sa fille et son amant en toute tranquillité. Il échangea un baiser aussi langoureux que passionné avec l'argenté. Il fit glisser ses lèvre jusqu'à son oreille, l'un de ses mains caressant la tête de leur enfant, et chuchota :

- Merci Squalo.

* * *

><p>J'ai une petite question pour vous : Voulez-vous que j'écrive une suite à cette fic ? en gros un chapitre dans lequel Naia aura un peu grandit.<p>

Oui ? Non ? Répondez par review, j'ai la flemme de faire un poll.

A plouch les gens.

Reviews


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Heureus évènement à la Varia

**Pairing :** M

**Rating :** Xanxus x Squalo

**Disclaimer :** A part Naia tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Bon et bien comme tous le monde voulait une suite, la voici. D'ailleurs je peux postere uniquement parce que j'ai réussit à trouver du réseau, je suis trop forte.

Bref...bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Le manoir de la Varia était un havre de paix et de calme. Ses occupants, bien qu'assassins étaient de personnes tout à fait civilisées, ne cherchant jamais la bagarre, utilisant un langage châtié et entretenant entre eux de très bonnes relations. Leur chef Xanxus était un homme bon, il prenait grand soin de ses hommes, les mettant sur un pied d'égalité avec lui.<p>

Non, c'est pas vrai. La Varia était et restera tout le contraire. On pouvait y entendre des cris, des insultes, des éclats de voix, des pleurs, des bruits de lames s'entrechoquant, des bruits de mur s'effondrant ainsi que des bruits d'explosions. Leur chef Xanxus était et restera tout sauf amical, traitant les déchets qui vivaient au manoir (et même ceux qui n'y habitaient pas) comme de la merde. Tout le monde, sauf deux personnes : l'une était grande et mince, avait de longs (voir très longs) cheveux argentés, ainsi qu'une façon très singulière de commencer la majorité de ses phrases par « VOIIII ». L'autre était petite, brune aux yeux gris, et qui ressemblait énormément à la personne décrite précédemment et au chef de la Varia. Ces deux personnes n'étaient autre que Superbi Squalo sont amant et Naia leur fille adorée.

La petite avait maintenant cinq ans, elle était connue dans la famille Vongola pour être la princesse de la Varia et la future chef du groupe d'assassins. Elle évoluait tranquillement dans tout le remue-ménage régnant au manoir. Contre toute attente elle était une enfant parfaitement normale, environnement de vie mis à part, ayant comme beaucoup de petites filles grand plaisir à jouer avec des poupées, des peluches, des animaux… et aspirant à devenir princesse (quoique ça, elle l'était déjà d'une certaine façon), vétérinaire, astronaute… Elle vivait avec ses parents et ses « oncles et tantes », c'est-à-dire avec papa Xanxus, mamma Squalo, tata Lussuria, tonton Bel, tonton Fran et tonton Levi. Donc pour elle c'était parfaitement normal d'entendre tous les jours un nombre incalculable de gros mots, de voir des gens se battre, casser des murs et des objets, d'entendre des sous-entendus (en particulier Bel à Fran)… la liste est longue.

Naia avait ses petites habitudes mais aussi ses petits plaisirs. Elle adorait quand ses parents sortaient en ville avec elle, fouiller dans l'armoire de Lussuria et essayer ses robes et ses chaussures, dormir dans le lits de ses parents, jouer avec Fran, réveiller tôt ses parents en s'infiltrant dans leur lit le matin, voir Levi se faire électrocuter parce que ça fait de la jolie lumière, toucher les longs cheveux de Squalo, faire tous les mercredi après-midi les boutiques avec Lussuria, le ligre de la boite arme de Xanxus devenu son doudou, jouer à la poupée avec Bel, être avec ses parents en général, la cuisine de Lussuria, regarder les dessins animés avec Bel et Fran, fouiller dans la chambre de Bel et Fran parce qu'elle y trouvait toues sorte d'objets bizarres, et ainsi de suite…

Aujourd'hui elle se réveilla entre ses parents. Elle s'était infiltrée dans leur lit au milieu de la nuit prétextant un cauchemar, Xanxus l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait bercé jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme, et l'avait allongée contre son amant, puis avait passé un bras autour d'eux et il s'était rendormit.

- Papa, réveille-toi.

Pas de réponse. Naia secoua un peu le bras de son père.

- Papa, insista la petite fille. Papa !

- Naia rendors-toi, lui dit Xanxus.

Et il replongea dans les bras de Morphée. La petite brune, se tourna vers son autre parent. Là au moins elle était sûre d'avoir une réponse quasi immédiate.

- Maman. Maman réveille-toi.

- Voi, quoi ?

Le squale se frotta les yeux, avant de regarder sa fille. Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Maman tu me lis une histoire ?

- Il est quelle heure ?

La petite regarda le réveille sur la table de nuit. Récemment, on lui avait appris à lire l'heure. Ouh…vu l'heure, elle allait devoir attendre avant qu'on lui lise son histoire, mais elle tenta quand même le coup.

- Il est 7h12.

L'épéiste bailla.

- Il est trop tôt, attends encore quelques heures. J'ai dormis tard.

Et il se rendormit lui aussi. La fillette descendit du lit et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle entra dans la chambre du boxeur excentrique du manoir. Naia s'approcha discrètement du lit, et de la personne qui occupait le dit lit.

- Tata ?

Elle tira sur la main de Lussuria qui dépassait du lit. Cela réveilla le gardien du soleil.

- Tata, tu regardes les dessins animés avec moi ?

- Ma ma, d'accord Na-chan. Mais d'abord laisse-moi préparer un petit déjeuner pour toutes les deux, et on le mangera devant la télé.

- Ouiiiiiiii !

Il la prit dans les bras, et firent ce qui venait d'être annoncé. Ils furent rejoins par Bel, grand fan de Bob l'éponge, et passèrent la matinée devant la télé. Le bonheur.

Squalo s'étira. Son bras heurta quelque chose de chaud. Il tourna la tête et vit Xanxus endormit à ses côtés. Il sourit, se rallongea et se colla à lui en attendant qu'il se réveille. Il attendit une minute, deux minutes, trois minutes, puis quatre, et puis cinq. Finalement il se leva et partit prendre une bonne douche. Dans la salle de bain, le squale enleva son pyjama, maintenant Xanxus et lui étaient obligés d'en porter un ne sachant jamais quand leur fille venait s'infiltrer dans leur lit, et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude. L'eau effaça toute trace de sommeil. Une main, qui ne lui appartenait pas, vint caresser ses abdominaux. L'épéiste se retourna pour faire face à son brun d'amant.

- Alors comme ça on ne m'attend pas pour prendre sa douche ? dit-il avec un sourire on ne peut plus pervers.

Squalo ne répondit rien, se contentant de se mettre à genoux et de prendre en bouche la virilité déjà fièrement dressée de son amant. Il s'appliquait sur sa tâche, y mettant bien la langue, faisait trembler de désir le chef de la Varia. Lorsqu'il eut fini son affaire, c'est-à-dire fait jouir son amant, ce dernier le remit debout afin de lui prodiguer les mêmes soins. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ils sortirent (enfin) de la douche.

Ils cherchèrent activement leur fille dans le manoir. Ils la trouvèrent dans la chambre de Lussuria en train de se faire habiller par celui-ci. Squalo remercia le boxeur de s'être occupé de Naia, la prit dans ses bras et partit avec Xanxus jusqu'à la voiture. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidé de faire une sortie en famille en sachant que cela plairait grandement à leur fille.

Le matin, ils se promenèrent dans les rues de Florence (le manoir est situé à quelques kilomètres de la ville), faisant visiter la ville à la brunette. Ils mangèrent dans une restaurant réputé de la ville, mais vide de la présence de mafieux seul des touristes et habitants de la ville y mangeaient. Naia était heureuse d'avoir ses parents rien que pour elle, et ce toute la journée. L'après-midi ce fut elle qui choisit le programme, elle voulait manger une (ou plusieurs) glace(s) et jouer dans un parc de jeux repéré un peu plus tôt, en compagnie d'autres enfants. Tandis que Naia jouait, Xanxus et Squalo la surveillaient assis sur un banc, l'un contre l'autre. Comme ça ils attiraient les regards. Personnes dans le parc ne savait qu'ils appartenaient à la Varia, ils ne portaient pas leurs uniformes, soit, ils étaient deux hommes, mais ça n'était pas pour cela que certaines mères leur lançaient des regards courroucés. Ils se câlinaient en public ? Ah non, pas ça non plus.

Une veine se mit à palpiter sur la tempe du chef de la Varia. Pourquoi donc tous ces déchets le regardaient de cette façon ? Une chance qu'il ait laissé toutes ses armes sans exception au manoir. A côté de lui Squalo essayait de le calmer en lui disant que ça n'était peut-être pas eux directement qui attiraient les regards mais… Il chercha leur fille du regard. Ils attiraient les regards tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient les heureux parents d'une mignonne petite fille brune aux yeux gris, répondant au doux nom de Naia, qui s'était autoproclamée chef incontestée du bac du terrain de jeux forçant tous les autres enfants à lui obéir. Le couple de mafieux fut ému. C'était bien leur fille ça, si jeune et déjà si autoritaire. Le requin en avait la larme à l'œil. En fin d'après-midi, la petite famille rentra tranquillement au manoir.

Que dire de plus si ce n'est qu'au fil des années, Naia grandit, devint adolescente puis adulte. Que de princesse de la Varia elle devint leur chef à seulement 25 ans, lorsque son père décida de se retirer avec son amant. Elle devint une magnifique jeune femme aux formes avantageuses, au regard captivant, et…au caractère tyrannique.

En remplaçant son père, de nouveaux gardiens arrivèrent au manoir, remplaçant les anciens qui avaient décidé de se retirer en même temps que leur chef et son second. De Xanxus et Squalo elle hérita pas mal de traits de caractère : Naia s'énervait aussi facilement que le brun et était tout aussi bruyante que l'épéiste. Comme son père elle pouvait ingurgiter des litres d'alcool, au grand damne de sa mère.

Bref…elle était devenue très célèbre dans le mode de la Mafia. D'ailleurs sa renommée la rendait victime de quelques rumeurs, dont une disant que son amant n'était autre que le onzième du nom Vongola, fils de Tsuna et de son amant Basil (il s'avère que lui aussi est tombé enceint). Seule une poignée de personnes connaissaient la vérité, ses parents et ceux de son amant.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plû.<p>

Un grand merci à : Watery shizume, Akastuki Akisa, emielove, Ookami-chan, byakuroku, videl0, Shiro Akuma, love1827, Koko-chan, Mamoshi et Lovely-Gaara, pour vos reviews. Mais aussi merci à toutes les personnes qui ont suivit la fic.

Je vous fait une grosse bizz' !

_Reviews_


End file.
